17 vs 28
by deClementine
Summary: ketika Junsu kehilangan memori selama sepuluh tahun kebelakang. apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menemukannya? /HoSu/YunhoXJunsu/


Junsu berjalan cepat menyibak anak-anak yang bergerombol di koridor. Tak di gubrisnya mereka yang menatap kesal memaki serta mengumpat dirinya karena menabrak tanpa meminta maaf. Ia sedang kesal sekarang. Tak terbesit sedikitpun perasaan bersalah karena membuat banyak anak yang kesal terhadapnya. Karena hatinya memanas, jangan kan memikirkan mereka, dirinya sendiripun sekarang sedang tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Ia langsung menendang pintu kelas dan mencari sosok yang membuatnya kesetanan. Seluruh kelas terkejut melihatnya. Detik berikutnya mata mereka menuju ke seorang pria yang duduk bergerombol dengan genknya yang tersenyum sinis menatap Junsu yang marah. Siapa yang tak tahu pria yang sedang Junsu cari sekarang. Dia adalah musuh bebuyutan Kim Junsu, Jung Yunho.

Junsu dan Yunho sudah lama saling mengenal. Mereka seperti ditakdirkan selalu bersama. Sejak di bangku SD mereka berkenalan di bangku yang bersebelahan. Dan Junsu mulai tahu kalau teman sebangkunya itu sangat menyebalkan. Dimulai dengan bekal Junsu yang selalu Yunho makan, PR Junsu yang selalu dicuri, sampai tempat duduk Junsu yang dipasang permen karet. Ketika masuk SMP mereka kembali sekelas, dan Junsu sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana hari-harinya dengan Yunho yang seruangan dengannya. Keributan tak pernah libur dari kelas itu, sampai wali kelas mereka menyerah untuk membuat keduanya akur. Namun Junsu bisa lega saat masuk SMA karena tak sekelas dengan Yunho. tapi predikat Kucing dan anjing tak terlepas dari keduanya karena mereka bagaimanapun satu sekolah.

Dan beginilah sekarang mereka. Junsu yang datang melabrak Yunho karena kekurang ajaran pria tampan itu yang memasang ember berisi air kotor menumpahkan tubuh Junsu ketika pria itu masuk kamar kecil. Beruntung Junsu menyimpan seragam olahraganya di loker. Kalau tidak ia harus memakai seragam basah dan kotornya sampai pulang.

"mau sampai kapan kau membuatku marah Jung Yunho!" teriak Junsu ketika pria itu sampai di depan bangku Yunho.

"kau bau sekali bebek." Ejek Yunho yang disusul tawa teman-temannya.

"diam! itu tidak lucu!"

Yunho berdiri dari bangkunya yang diikuti sorotan Junsu yang siap membunuh. "kau mandi dulu sana. liat rambutmu." Yunho mengendus-endus kepala Junsu yang langsung disentak tak suka oleh Junsu. "bau comberan."

Teman-temannya tergelak dan sekelas hanya terkikik menambah kemarahan Junsu.

BRAK!

Mereka terdiam menatap Junsu yang memukul meja dengan wajah siap meledak.

"dengar Jung Yunho. aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan mu." Desis Junsu yang langsung meninggalkan kelas Yunho.

Begitu Junsu keluar teman-temannya langsung meledak tawanya. Yunho high five pada genknya kemudian korneanya menatap pintu kelas yang barusaja di tinggalkan Junsu.

* * *

Begitu membuka mata, Yunho langsung disambut dengan suasana sesak didalam gudang. Barang-barang rongsok tak berguna menyesak tak teratur disekitarnya. Tangannya tertahan karena terikat dibelakang kursi yang ia duduki, hal yang sama juga terjadi dengan kakinya. Ia melihat sekeliling tak ada siapapun kemudian ia berpikir siapa yang melakukan ini. menculiknya dengan sangat tak jantan memasukkan didalam gudang sekolah. Ia ingat tadi masih tertidur di atap sekolah saat pelajaran sejarah. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba membuka mata sudah di gudang.

"sudah bangun pangeran tidur?" suara Junsu langsung masuk telinganya saat pintu terbuka.

Yunho menatap Junsu tak suka. "pengecut."

"kau yang pengecut. Beraninya main keroyokan."

"lalu kau apa? Banci? Membawaku dan mengikatku begini didalam gudang."

Junsu tak mengindahkan omongan Yunho malah ia berjalan santai menghampiri pria itu yang menatapnya sinis. Junsu melipat lengan di dada sambil tersenyum menang.

"kau tampak menyedihkan tanpa teman-teman mu."

Yunho tak bergeming, ia biarkan Junsu yang mencengkeram rahangnya dengan tatapan jijik.

"kau tahu. Aku begitu membenci mu sampai rasanya ingin mencongkel mata mu ini."

Junsu menghempas kasar rahang Yunho yang hanya diam saja di perlakukan seperti itu. Kemudian Junsu berbalik dan membawa bungkusan plastik besar yang tadi di bawanya masuk.

"aku membawakan teman-teman yang layak untuk mu."

Junsu kemudian menumpahkan isi plastik itu dan membiarkan hewan di dalamnya berlarian kesekeliling. Junsu tertawa puas melihat Yunho yang tak memperlihatkan wajahnya. Pria itu tertunduk dalam diam. perlahan tubuhnya bergetar dan menit berikutnya pria itu jatuh pingsan.

Junsu jongkok di depan Yunho sambil memastikan pria itu benar-benar terlelap dalam di mensi fobianya. Junsu menengok beberapa katak yang menatapnya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"kerja bagus."

* * *

Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak insiden Junsu membuat Yunho pingsan digudang yang berakhir dengan Junsu harus di skorsing dan Yunho tidak masuk sekolah karena langsung demam. Junsu merenung di dalam kamarnya. Setelah orangtuanya di panggil ke sekolah ia di damprat habis-habisan karena sudah membuat anak orang hampir mati dan setelahnya ia di kurung dalam kamar sampai hari ia akan kembali ke sekolah. Sebenarnya ia juga tak berniat berbuat sejahat itu, tapi Yunho itu seperti iblis yang harus di musnahkan bagi Junsu.

Junsu menatap awan yang bergerak ringan di langit. Kalau dipikir-pikir dulu Yunho itu anak manis yang tak berani menatapnya. Saat pertama kali mengulur tangan untuk berkenalan, Yunho hanya diam menatap lantai. Entah kenapa lambat laun Yunho jadi seperti iblis yang selalu menghantuinya. Tak pernah seharipun kehidupan Junsu tenang seperti awan-awan diatas sana. Dan itu membuat Junsu jengkel.

Junsu menghela lelah. Ia merasa bosan di kurung tiga hari ini. rasanya ingin jalan menghirup udara segar di luar. Ia berjalan ke pintu dan kesal sekali mendapati pintunya masih terkunci dari luar. Ayahnya jahat sekali mengurung seperti hewan. Ia kemudian berbalik menatap jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka membawa angin luar masuk. Ia tersenyum penuh akal.

* * *

Tidak sulit untuk Junsu kabur dari kamarnya karena kamarnya memang berada di lantai bawah. Ia berjalan tanpa arah membiarkan kakinya yang menentukan arah untuknya. Korneanya menikmati lingkungan sore yang menyenangkan. Beberapa anak bermain bola di pinggiran sungai. Ia tertarik dan bergabung kesana. Hobinya memang bermain bola, di sekolah saja ia pemain andalan.

Bermain bola sore-sore memang menyenangkan tapi hal itu tidak lagi saat bola itu melayang terlalu tinggi dan masuk ke sungai. Di lihat anak-anak yang kecewa mendapati bola itu mengalir disana. Salah satunya malah ingin menangis karena itu bola kesayangan. Junsu jadi tak enak, apalagi ia yang tertua disana. Dengan inisiatif Junsu mengambil galah yang tergeletak tak jauh dari arah pandangnya. Ia berusaha meraih bola itu tapi malah mengalir semakin jauh dan tanpa sadar Junsu terperosok masuk ke sungai.

Anak-anak itu diam saja. Ia pikir Junsu akan muncul kepermukaan sambil membawa bola. Tapi pria itu malah muncul dengan gelagapan menghirup oksigen. Anak-anak itu langsung panik mendapati junsu ternyata tenggelam.

"tolonggg!"

* * *

Junsu membuka lebar matanya. Nafasnya tersenggal seperti tak ada oksigen disekelilingnya. Ia mendapati ruang dengan pencahayaan remang. Ia masih sangat syock dengan mimpinya sehingga mencoba mengatur kesadaran dan nafasnya. Begitu sudah mulai rileks ia bergelung di kasur dan menghadapkan tubuhnya kesamping. Tapi ia segera membungkam mulut begitu mendapati manusia disampingnya. Matanya mendelik dan mencoba mengenali manusia yang tertidur dengan mulut membuka itu. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia kemudian menendang tanpa ampun sampai manusia itu terjungkal di lantai dengan suara debum yang cukup keras.

Ia segera menarik selimut dan mengintip takut-takut orang yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan di bawah sana.

"junsu!"

Junsu langsung beringsut mundur begitu pria itu muncul dari bawah memperlihatkan wajah kusutnya. Junsu tak dapat melihat jelas karena penerangan di kamarnya yang minim.

"kau siapa?" kata Junsu takut-takut.

Junsu dapat mendengar pria itu mendengus dan menoleh pada dinding yang terpasang sebuah jam besar disana.

"ini masih sangat pagi untuk berdebat, Junsu." Pria itu bergerak hendak naik ke kasur tapi Junsu kembali menendangnya.

"kau ini kenapa sih, su?!" kesalnya.

"aku bilang kau siapa! Kenapa ada di kamar ku!"

"kau mengigau?"

"dasar maniak pria mesum! Pergi!" junsu memukul-mukul orang itu dengan guling dan orang itu berusaha menghentikan Junsu dengan segera mengambil gulingnya dan mendekati pria itu untuk memastikan keadaannya.

"kau sakit?"

"kau!" junsu menunjuk hidung pria itu sambil melotot. "Jung Yunho!"

Yunho sedikit bingung melihat reaksi Junsu yang berlebihan sekali melihat dirinya. "kau ini kenapa sih, pagi-pagi buta sudah mengigau aneh. Ayo tidur."

Yunho menarik kepala Junsu dan menidurkannya. Tapi Junsu langsung menyentak menolak dan malah melempar tatapan siap membunuh.

"untuk apa kau disini! Di kamar ku."

"kamar mu?" yunho tertawa pelan. "ini kamar kita. Kau lupa kita sudah menikah."

"apa!" suara Junsu yang keras mampu membuat gendang telinga Yunho hampir pecah.

Yunho menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang terasa gatal tiba-tiba sambil mengerang frustasi. "Junsu hentikan sikap aneh mu ini. ini masih subuh dan aku pagi nanti harus menyiapkan presentasi. Jangan bertingkah aneh dan biarkan aku tidur."

"kau pasti bohong." Junsu menunjukkan wajah tak percaya. "itu tidak mungkin aku sampai menikah dengan mu. Kau itu musuh ku!"

"kenapa membahas masa lalu."

"masa lalu? Tidak! Kau tetap musuh ku!"

"astaga Junsu kau ini kenapa. Sudah cukup bercandanya." Yunho meraih lengan Junsu namun Junsu segara menyentaknya. Yunho melihat ekspresi serius di wajah Junsu yang membuatnya mengernyit bingung.

"kau.. serius tak ingat apapun?" Yunho menatap Junsu penuh selidik, mungkin pria ini sedang mengajaknya bergurau subuh-subuh.

"kau menyiram ku dengan air kotor seember!"

Yunho menahan nafas. Itu kan cerita lama, sangat lama. Kisah kenakalan mereka sebelum sebuah perasaan aneh menyelip dalam diri masing-masing yang membawa mereka pada kehidupan baru seperti sekarang.

"hanya itu?"

"kau memasang permen karet di tempat duduk ku. Menyobek buku PR ku. Menyiram dengan sampah. Membuang ban sepeda ku. . ."

"cukup."

Yunho mengusap wajah frustasi. Sepertinya memang ada yang salah dengan Junsu. "kau tak ingat saat kita bersumpah di depan Tuhan saat kita ke Belanda?"

Junsu menggeleng pelan kemudian matanya melebar tiba-tiba. "aku ingat!" ia menatap Yunho yang seperti menghembus nafas lega saat mendengar Junsu berteriak. "kemarin aku terpeleset di sungai dan tenggelam." Dan Yunho kembali murung.

"junsu itu kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu."

Junsu membekap mulutnya. "se-sepuluh tahun?"

"sekarang duaribu empat belas."

Mata Junsu melebar. "bohong!"

Yunho berjalan menuju lemari mereka, ia membukanya dan mengambil sesuatu disana. Kemudian ia kembali pada Junsu dan menyerahkan sebuah lembar kertas yang mebuat Junsu menatap Yunho tak percaya.

"kita menikah?"

"aku tak bohong."

"tapi kita.."

"pria?"

"ba-bagaimana mungkin." Junsu menatap lebaran itu dengan teliti, mungkin saja palsu. Tapi tanda tangannya tertera di sana. Dan itu asli. Ia tak pernah ingat mencoretkan pena di sana. Dan kertas itu asli dari pemerintahan.

"awalnya memang sulit mengingat negara kita yang sangat ketat tentang pernikahan sesama jenis. Tapi buktinya aku bisa mendapatkannya." Junsu menatap Yunho tak percaya. "kita menikah di Belanda sepuluh tahun lalu."

"aku tak ingat apapun."

Yunho berlutut di depan Junsu dan meraih jemari pria itu. Ia takut Junsu terkena suatu penyakit parah. "besok kita ke dokter."

Junsu menelisik mata Yunho mencari kebohongan yang mungkin sedang Yunho lakukan. Mungkin Yunho sedang ingin mengerjainya. Tapi ia malah mendapat tatapan teduh yang membuat Junsu tak berani menatapnya lama.

"aku membencimu." Gumam Junsu pelan. Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Lama sekali Yunho tak mendengar kalimat kebencian itu dari bibir Junsu. Rindu juga ternyata.

* * *

Sikap aneh Junsu tak hanya membuat Yunho bingung, tapi juga makhluk kecil yang juga hidup disana. Jung Moon Bin, putra mereka yang dua bulan lalu menginjak umur delapan tahun. Junsu seperti asing di rumah itu. Ia seperti baru pertama kali hidup disana.

"appa." Junsu menoleh pada Moon Bin. "kau kenapa appa? Kau terlihat aneh."

Junsu tersenyum kaku. Merasa canggung sekali dengan makhluk kecil ini.

"appa sakit Moon Bin. Cepat selesaikan makan mu dan berangkat ke sekolah. Nanti telat."

"junsu appa sakit apa?"

"nanti kita ke rumah sakit. Baru nanti kita tahu Junsu appa sakit apa." Yunho mengelus kepala Moon Bin yang menatap Junsu khawatir.

Moon Bin segera meminum susunya dan ia beranjak pada Junsu. Anak itu hendak mencium Junsu yang biasanya selalu menyodorkan pipinya begitu anak itu turun dari kursi tapi kali ini junsu menatap anak itu sepertiorang asing. Moon Bin terlihat kecewa dan sedih. Ia berjalan lunglai ke pintu dan Yunho memeluk anak itu memberi semangat. Padahal anak itu paling akrab dengan Junsu, tapi melihat Junsu yang sama sekali tak mengenalnya seolah ia merasa tersingkir.

"siapa dia?" tanya Junsu begitu Yunho duduk di depannya.

"Moon Bin."

"kenapa memanggil ku appa."

Yunho melirik Junsu dan mengabaikan sandwitchnya. "dia anak kita."

"apa!" dan teriakan Junsu tak main-main. Yunho sampai menutup telinga.

"bisa kah kau kecilkan suaramu itu Junsu?"

"bagaimana bisa?"

"tinggal mengecilkan suara apa sulitnya."

Junsu memutar matanya mendengar jawaban tak nyambung Yunho. "maksudku Moo Bin Yunho."

"kenapa anak itu."

"kenapa aku bisa mempunyai anak sementara kita pria."

"oh." Yunho melanjutkan makannya dan Junsu merasa terabaikan.

"Jung yunho!" teriak Junsu.

Junsu merasa heran, kenapa ia bisa menerima pria ini menjadi partnernya kalau ternyata Yunho masih tetap menyebalkan.

"kita mengambilnya di panti asuhan." Kata Yunho di tengah kunyahannya.

Junsu mengangguk saja. Sejujurnya ia masih sedikit ragu dengan Yunho. bagaimana bisa ia sampai menikah dengan orang yang paling ia benci di dunia ini. pasti hanya akal-akalan si Yunho saja. Tapi ia akan ikuti permaianannya. Jangan sampai Junsu lengah dan Yunho akan mengerjainya lagi. Tidak boleh.

Karena waspada, Junsu selalu mengambil jarak dari Yunho. buktinya sekarang Junsu memilih duduk di belakang dari pada di samping Yunho yang sedang menyetir. Yunho melihat Junsu dari spion.

"aku bukan supir, Junsu. Duduk di depan."

"tidak." Junsu membuang muka keluar jendela.

"biasanya kau juga duduk di sini."

"tapi sekarang tak lagi."

Yunho memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat langsung Junsu yang masih enggan melihat depan. Yunho menghela frustasi. Sepuluh tahun menikah dan hamppir separuh hidup mengenal Junsu, tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa mengubah tabiat kekanakan Kim Junsu.

"oke aku minta maaf atas kemarin malam yang pulang telat dalam keadaan mabuk." junsu melirik Yunho yang berwajah menyesal. "jangan marah lagi ya. Sudah cukup akting hilang ingatannya."

"ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu Jung Yunho. pertama, aku tak akan pernah mau dan tak mungkin akan menikah dengan mu. Walaupun di dunia ini hanya tersisa diri mu saja. Karena kau itu menyebalkan. Kedua, kau pria yang aku benci jadi mustahil ada rasa cinta untuk mu. Ketiga, duduk untuk jarak dekat dengan mu akan membuat tensi ku naik, jadi aku duduk di belakang demi keselamatan bersama. Dan yang terakhir,,!" junsu mengacungkan ibu jarinya karena Yunho membuka mulut. "antarkan aku pulang ke rumah ku. Sekarang!"

Sekarang malah tensi Yunho naik. Ia mengeram kesal dan segera menyalakan mobil. Di jalan tak ada suara atau percakapan gila seperti biasanya. Biasanya Junsu akan cerita dari A sampai Z, dari hal tak penting sampai hal yang membuat Yunho ikut menanggapi. Tapi kali ini di dalam mobil hanya ada atmosfer dingin yang siapapun akan enggan duduk di antara mereka. Yunho merasa pertengkaran ini melebihi yang sudah-sudah. Biasanya Junsu hanya akan merajuk sebentar kemudian kembali cerewet seperti semula. Tapi ini lain, Junsu berakting dengan sangat meyakinkan. Benar-benar seperti manusia hilang ingatan. Pakai acara minta pulang segala. Padahal tahu sendiri bagaimana sikap kakak kembarnya itu. Dari jaman sekolah sampai menikah sekarang, Junho tak pernah suka dengan Yunho. jadi sebisa mungkin Junsu tak pernah akan berlama-lama dengan kakaknya itu.

"akukan bilang ke rumah, kenapa membawa kerumah sakit?"

"periksakan dulu kepalamu. Siapa tahu ada yang salah."

Junsu menolak saat Yunho membawanya keluar dari mobil. Yunho mulai yakin Junsu ini hanya pura-pura, buktinya sekarang tak mau diajak periksa.

"aku tak sakit Yunho!"

"kau akan tahu sakit atau tidaknya setelah diperiksa."

"hentikan! Jangan paksa aku Jung Yunho!" junsu meronta kasar dan itu membuat Yunho kesal.

"oke! Sekarang apa mau mu!" kini suara Yunho ikut meninggi.

Junsu mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang sakit karena di cengkeram Yunho. "aku tak sakit apapun Yunho.."

Yunho jadi serba salah. Melihat Junsu yang bersedih begitu amarahnya langsung hilang. "junsu." Yunho memegang kedua tangan Junsu hati-hati. "maafkan aku. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, tapi kita periksakan dulu keadaan mu. Aku juga berharap tak ada yang bermasalah denganmu. Kau tahu, melihatmu linglung membuatku khawatir."

Yunho memang menyebalkan, dan melihat Yunho yang lembut dan tulus seperti itu membuat Junsu makin sebal karena ia akhirnya menyerah saat Yunho menariknya keluar dari mobil dan mengandengnya masuk rumah sakit.

Yunho menunggu dengan gelisah saat Junsu di periksa. Harapannya hanya periksa biasa, malah dokter menyarankan periksa lanjut dengan peralatan canggih. Itu berarti Junsu benar-benar bermasalah. Ia dapat melihat wajah serius sang dokter saat Yunho cerita kalau Junsu menghilangkan memori sepuluh tahun silam. Bukan hilang semua, hanya menghilangkan memori sepuluh tahun kebelakang. Dan dokter malah menyuruhnya bersabar untuk mengetahui hasil pemeriksaan sampai seminggu kedepan. Itu lama sekali. Yunho takut kalau itu penyakit yang serius.

Yunho melirik Junsu dari kaca spion saat perjalanan kerumah Junsu, bagaimana kalau penyakit itu membuat Yunho tak bisa bersama Junsu. Ia tak tahu harus seperti apa tanpa Junsu. Dan Yunho tak pernah memikirkan hal itu.

* * *

Persis dugaan Yunho, begitu sampai rumah keluarga Kim ia langsung di beri bogeman sebagai ucapan selamat datang oleh Junho. Junsu hanya memekik sambil membungkam mulut melihat Yunho yang terpental kebelakang. Ia tak menyangka kakaknya bisa sesadis itu. Junho memang tak suka Yunho yang selalu mengusilinya, tapi tak pernah ia melihat sang kakak begitu benci sampai memukul begitu.

"kau apakan sekarang Junsu, huh!"

"tsk" Yunho meludah darah yang sudah bercampur liurnya. Kakak iparnya ini semakin kuat saja pukulannya.

"hyung! Kenapa memukulnya?"

"junsu, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa si berandal ini menyakiti mu?"

Junsu menggeleng tanpa bersuara kemudian menatap Yunho yang masih sibuk dengan lukanya. Ia ingin menolong, kasian sekali melihat Yunho tersungkur dengan darah di bibir, tapi egonya terlalu tinggi hingga ia gengsi untuk jongkok melihat keadaannya.

"dia hanya ingin pulang sebentar." Kata Yunho sambil berusaha berdiri kembali.

Junho melotot. "pulang? Kau bahkan sudah meracuni otaknya sehingga tak mau pulang."

"h-hyung.."

"Junsu, ayo masuk. Dan kau!" Junho menatap tajam Yunho. "kali ini kau tak bisa membawa Junsu pergi lagi."

"h-hyung." Junsu berusaha menolak tarikan kakaknya, sedikit iba ia melirik Yunho. mungkin ia benci pada Yunho, tapi bukan berarti rasa empatinya hilang melihat Yunho dengan bibir sobek begitu.

"sudah ayo masuk!" dan Junsu tak bisa menolak lagi saat kakaknya menggeret paksa.

Yunho terdiam di depan pintu yang ditutup keras. Ia menghela sedih, ia jadi seperti sedang memainkan peran drama yang di usir dari rumah mertua. Menyedihkan sekali.

Junho memang sangat membencinya. Itu sebabnya ia tak pernah sekali-kali berdiri di hadapan kakak iparnya itu setelah membawa pergi Junsu. Mungkin sesekali Junsu berkunjung, tapi tak pernah bersama Yunho. melihat Yunho kali ini Junho tak bisa menahan emosi.

Ia menatap pintu itu yang masih terdiam, inginnya Junsu keluar lagi dari sana dan lari memeluknya. Tapi ternyata pintu itu tetap membisu. Sebelum pergi Yunho bergumam pada pintu yang masih dingin padanya. "aku pergi Junsu."

* * *

"kenapa si Yunho itu memulangkan mu? Apa dia sudah tak membutuhkan mu lalu membuang mu."

"hyung kau berlebihan sekali. Memangnya aku barang rongsok apa."

Junsu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di susul kakaknya yang duduk di sampingya.

"lalu?"

"aku tak tahu kenapa bisa di kamar Yunho saat aku membuka mata." Junsu terkekeh pelan. "masa dia bilang aku menikah dengannya. Konyol sekali. Aku tahu ini Cuma akal-akalan si Yunho saja."

Junho diam saja menatap adiknya. Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan Junsu.

"eomma dan appa mana?"

Sekarang Junho menatap adiknya bingung. Sepertinya memang Junsu mengajaknya bercanda.

"junsu, kau sakit?"

Junsu mendengus kesal, harus berapa orang lagi yang akan bilang ia sakit? Junsu merasa sehat, bahkan sangat sehat. Tapi kenapa orang-orang bilang ia sakit? Sekarang kakaknya sendiri yang mengira ia sakit.

"aku tidak sakit, hyung. Dan jangan pernah bilang aku sakit. Karena aku jarang sakit dan selalu sehat, kau tahu itu kan?"

"yeah, mungkin si Jung itu yang membuat mu sakit."

"sudahlah jangan bicarakan Yunho. aku muak."

"kau ribut dengannya?"

"sejak kapan aku berbaikan dengannya? Dia musuhku dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu."

Terakhir ketemu Junsu, anak itu selalu marah kalau Junho mengata-ngatain Yunho. malah mengancam tak mau lagi bertemu. Tapi sekarang kenapa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Junho seperti bertemu Junsu yang belasan tahun. Ia tersenyum senang, setidaknya sihir Yunho itu hilang dari otak Junsu.

"mana eomma, hyung? Appa juga. kenapa sepi sekali sih."

"junsu, berhentilah bercanda dengan terus- menerus mencari eomma dan appa."

"wae? Aku merindukan mereka."

"kau lupa atau pura-pura lupa? Mereka sudah pergi."

"p-pergi?" kalimat kakaknya benar-benar ambigu. Dan Junsu sangat ketakutan sekarang. "k-kemana?"

Junho menatap malas adiknya. Leluconnya benar-benar tak lucu. "ke surga."

Kepala Junsu tiba-tiba pusing, bahkan asupan oksigen disekitarnya seperti hilang. Ibunya, ayahnya? Ke Surga? Bukankah baru kemarin orangtuanya marah-marah karena ulahnya yang membuat Yunho demam.

"bohong." Suara Junsu hilang tertelan kesedihan. Junho kaget sekali melihat reaksi Junsu. "kau bercanda kan, hyung?"

"junsu."

"kau bohong kan hyung!" dan sekarang Junsu mulai histeris. "kau mau membodohi ku kan? Hyung! Itu tak lucu."

"junsu kau kenapa?"

"hyung katakan itu bohong!"

Junho menatap bingung adiknya yang mulai menangis. Ia seperti melihat Junsu saat pertama kali mendengar kabar orang tuanya meninggal. Mungkin Junsu memang sering sedih jika mengingat orang tua mereka, tapi tak sehisteris ini. dan Junsu seolah tak tahu bahwa orangtuanya itu sudah pergi. Junho memeluk adiknya. Manamungkin ia tak tahu kalau adiknya ini tidak bercanda. Mereka kembar dan Junho dapat merasakan kesedihan Junsu.

Junho tak mengerti apa yang sedang dialami Junsu. Tapi ia tetap menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan kedua orangtua mereka. Dan dengan berat hati Junho juga menceritakan perihal ikatan antara Yunho dan Junsu saat mereka pergi ke Belanda ketika umurnya duapuluhan.

Junsu meminta Junho mengantar dimana orangtuanya di makamkan. Di sana Junsu tak bisa menopang kakinya yang tiba-tiba lemas tanpa tulang. Disana ada poto kedua orang tuanya. Junsu berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk yang akan hilang jika ia membuka mata, tapi nyatanya itu tak terjadi. Mimpinya benar-benar nyata. Padahal masih teringat dengan amat jelas saat ayahnya mengunci di kamar dan ibunya yang dengan baik hati membawa makanan ke kamar.

Junsu merasa menyesal sekali sudah menjadi sangat nakal saat sekolah. Ia menyesal tak menjadi anak baik yang berbakti pada orang tua. Dan Junsu belum sempat mengucapkan sayangnya pada orang tua. Semuanya terasa begitu mendadak dan tiba-tiba. Kepalanya pusing dan ia tak sadarkan diri setelahnya.

**tbc-**

**persis yang saya bilang, saya pecinta Hosu. **

**this is HoSu time ^^**

**klo liat judul sama ceritanya, mungkin kita akan mengingat drama yang pernah dimaenin sama si Siwon.**

**yup, sedikit banyak aku adaptasi dari situ. mungkin banyak. hahaha**

**minta komennya yaa~~~**


End file.
